Secrets
by emmettsgirl
Summary: ok this is a twilight/charmed crossover. i just got done rewatching charmed and rereading twilight. so let me know what you think by reviewing, its my first fanfiction! Bella is a witch, not just any old witch but a Charmed one in disguise! AU
1. Author's note and prestory info

_**A/N Hey guys!! So this story has been playing around in my head for awhile now, and especially since I just finished watching all and I mean all the Charmed seasons. I love Charmed and Twilight so I thought of doing a Crossover between them. So here is my story. Bella is actually a witch, a daughter of the Power of Three. She is Paige's daughter one of the twins. Her whole family has gone into hiding again from the demons and her cousins went their separate ways. The three youngest girls create the new Power of 3, but not until they all come of age, 18. So there is some pre-story info, oh and Jasper and Emmett are not with Alice and Rose in this story. They are just family and Rose is a little nicer to Bella. Bella has changed her appearance and name to hide from evil until her 18**__**th**__** Bday. Sorry this is just the author's note page, next chapter is the real story. **_

_**This is how the families are: **_Piper/Leo their kids are Wyatt, Chris and Maria.

Pheobe/Coop their kids are Melinda, Prudence and Megan.

Paige/Henry their kids are Henry Jr., the twins Melody and Melanie. Bella is Melanie.

I know witches usually cant orb, but in this story Maria, Megan, and Melanie can. The Elders gave them that ability. You will see that in this story the new PO3 all for the most part have the same powers, and they cant age or be hurt like whitelighters. Right now Bella is with the Cullens and Alice is planning her birthday bash.


	2. The Truth

Alice was bouncing around in her seat excitedly. Bella knew that there was no point in arguing with her about her birthday. She just didn't understand why Bella was dreading this birthday the most. All of the Cullens thought it was because she was getting older. No that was not the real reason, actually she usually loved her birthdays. But this one was the mark of a new power.

Jasper, who was sitting next to his sister grinning at her excitement, noticed the change in Bella's emotions. He looked at her curiously. She quickly tried to cover her emotions with fake happiness, but it didn't work. Jasper felt it. He crossed the room to her and put her hand on her shoulder and sent waves of calmness to her. She nodded her thank you, and gave him a small smile.

Bella knew she had to tell them all soon. Her birthday was in 2 days and she knew she was going to receive a visit from her family soon. With her luck she will probably be over here when they do show up unexpectedly. _Soon. Probably best to do it now and get it over with._

"Uhm, Jasper. Do you think you could get everybody here? I need to talk to you all, tell you something very important. Please?" Bella looked pleadingly at him. He nodded, looking curious at her. He moved his lips very quickly but knew that everybody would be here within seconds. Sure enough the living room was filled with vampires within seconds. Edward came over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"What's wrong? Jasper said you had something to tell us?" He looked worried. Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie took seats, and waited patiently.

"There's something I haven't been telling you guys. Something I should have told you sooner. Probably when you told me you were vampires. You see, I haven't been completely honest with you. I am so sorry, after everything you've done for me. The real reason why I am dreading this birthday is because on Midnight, my family will come for me. No, not Charlie, my real family. You see I am a witch. Not just any old witch either, a Halliwell."

A/N Hey guys tell me what you think by reviewing!!!


	3. My Twin

**_Disclaimer: I wish i owned them, but Charmed and Twilight do not belong to me!! only the plot does!!_**

**_A/N: Hey guys!! im pretty new here, so please review!! if you think i should continue, then tell me. if u think this story sucks! then tell me!! i need some feedback!! please! even if its to say hi!_**

At this point everybody was quiet. She took in everybody's reactions. They all pretty much looked the same. Carlisle, however, looked at her smiling. Edward looked from Carlisle to me, confused. Everybody else was pretty much confused and surprised. Bella looked at Carlisle, she knew why he was smiling.

"I take it you remember us, then Carlisle? Can you guess which one I am? Which daughter I am?" Bella smirked as he came closer to look at her closely.

"Of course I remember. How could I forget you guys? You have forever burned your memory in my mind. Let me see, which one are you. Hmm… Piper's daughter, Maria perhaps? She was always the more playful, frisky one. She used play tricks on me all the time. No this is not Maria. Are you part Cupid? Coop's youngest, Megan? Perhaps. I am guessing you are one of the youngest, you're dreading your upcoming birthday. Maybe you are one of the twins, Paige's daughters. I am certain you are one of them, but which one? Melody? Or Melanie? Stand up. I can decide if I see all of you."

Bella did as she was told, smirking, biting back the urge to just blurt it out. She bit her lip trying to hold back her smiles. She realized her mistake to late.

"Aha! Melanie Rose Halliwell! Here you are! Come here, give me a hug!" Carlisle opened his arms. Melanie ran to him and launched herself into his waiting arms. She laughed as he picked her up and hugged her tightly, now knowing he cannot hurt her. They were oblivious to all the stares they were receiving from the rest of the family.

They heard someone clear their throat. Melanie looked around and saw confused and shocked faces. Edward's face was the most confused and hurt.

"What do you mean you are a witch?! How? Why haven't you told us before?" Edward stood and walked over to her.

"I was hoping that I would have left before it came to this. When I came to Forks, I was hoping that I could quietly hide until my birthday came. I am really over 200 years old but like you guys don't age. I will be receiving my full powers at midnight on Halloween, my birthday. I'm sorry I really can't explain much right now. I am just so happy to have you guys know the truth now. I understand if you want me to leave, I will." As she said this she looked away. She was surprised when Alice jumped up and gave her a hug.

"Bella, how could you think that we would not love you just because you are different? I mean, look at us we are not exactly the definition of 'normal' you know. This just makes me love you even more!" Alice let go of her and smiled at Melanie. Alice's expression became filled with wonder as she looked over Mel's shoulder. Behind her two people had appeared out of nowhere.

The Cullens minus Carlisle, jumped up at the new arrivals. Melanie, however, stood her ground. She looked defensively at the two Elders.

"Hello Melanie. We have been looking for you and your family for a long time now. Now that you have revealed yourself, we have found the others. They are all at the Manor, awaiting your return. We suggest you go there now, and you can bring your friends with you if you wish." Elder John spoke in a soft voice. The Elder next to him, a woman, did not speak. "You should be able to orb all of them there, if not call us and we'll send someone to help."

Melanie bent her head curtly in acknowledgement. They disappeared the same way the appeared, in white lights. When they were gone, she turned back to the rest of the family. She shrugged at them with a little smile.

"Do you want to meet my real family?" Everyone smiled and nodded their heads, except Edward. He was in deep thought. Melanie went over to him and grabbed both of his hands in hers. "Edward, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. When I came here I had no intention of falling in love, but I did. Edward, you and your family changed my life forever. I am still Bella Swan, just with a little magic thrown in there. At least this way we can be together for eternity and you won't have to kill me." She tried to make him laugh. She succeeded, he smiled his crooked smile. He bent down and placed his lips on hers, kissing her softly.

Melanie turned back to the rest of the Cullens who were waiting patiently. "I think you guys will like my family. There are 9 of us cousins. My mom, Paige, had Henry Jr., then my sister and I. When you see her, remember we are all under glamours, so we may not look like twins but we are. Once we are there, Mom will probably take the glamour off of us, if she hasn't already done it to the rest of my family. My Aunt Pheobe had all girls, my cousin Megan being the youngest. She has two older sisters Melinda and Prue. They are all half-witch half-cupid. Their father, my uncle, Coop is a Cupid. My other aunt Piper is the oldest of her sisters and she has 3 kids as well. Wyatt is the oldest and he is also known as the Twice-Blessed, he is the oldest out of all of us. He is the first born of the Charmed ones and he is half-witch half-whitelighter, so that is why he 'twice-blessed'. Chris is his brother and is also 'twice-blessed'. Maria is the youngest out of all of us, and is therefore half of the Ultimate Power with Wyatt, the oldest. There's a little family history for you. Maria is very much like you Emmett, big kid at heart, but knows when to be serious. She likes to have fun when ever she can and is always the one to make everyone laugh. Megan is also like that too but in a different way. The three of us are a lot closer than cousins, more like sisters. We are all born on the same night, so we are the same age. Maria is younger by 2 hours, Megan is younger than me by 1. This should be one hell of a family reunion. Alright lets go." Melanie held out her arms and they looked at her weird.

"Uhh, what are we supposed to do?" Rose asked, confused. Melanie was about to answer her but was interrupted by Carlisle.

"Rose, she is going to orb us. It is a magical way of transporting one's self and others by way of white lights, orbs. It is a lot faster than our running, trust me. It takes some getting used to, but it is a lot of fun!"

"Haha! Fun? Ok, I guess it is, I mean I'm so used to it I haven't really noticed. Ok all you have to do is hold on tightly, very tightly. You can't hurt me." Melanie laughed as they all huddled around her. Carlisle looked around at the size of his family.

"Mel? Can you orb this many people? Why don't you call for Melody to come help you?"

"Yeah you are right. Alright everybody back up, Melody is over enthusiastic, especially when it comes to me. She will knock you over to get to me, trust me." Mel laughed as they backed up. When the way was clear, she took a deep breath.

"Melody! I need you!" Seconds later, white lights appeared and a girl around the age of 18 appeared. She was about Bella's height, long pink hair cascaded down her back. She had dark black eyes. The girl was wearing jeans and a black tank-top, revealing her slim shoulders.

"Oh, now I know that that is not twin over there. Because if it was her, she wouldn't be calling me now after 10 years of not talking to me, her twin sister, her other half. No she would be smarter than that, right Mel?" Melanie laughed as the girl charged at her, hugging and knocking them to the ground. They were laughing as they stood, still embracing.

"Why didn't Mom take your glamour off?" Melanie asked as they let go.

"I wanted to wait for you, duh! Everybody else is waiting very impatiently for you. Who are they? Wait, that isn't Carlisle Cullen, is it?" The girl, Melody, asked spying The head of the house. The two embraced and Melody looked at the rest of the Cullens. They were looking at her curiously.

"They are the rest of the Cullen family. This is Esme, Carlisle's wife. The rest are their 'children', Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. They are coming with me, which is why I called you. I need help bringing them all." Melanie introduced. Melody nodded in understanding. "Ok if you take the girls I got the guys."

Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle grabbed hold of Melanie's arms while the girls did the same to Melody. The twins nodded to each other and Melody watched as her sister and friends disappeared in white lights. She orbed her load away as well.

**_A/N yes this chp was longer!! and seeing as this is my first fanfic please review!! and tell me how you like it!!_**


	4. My Family

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Charmed! I wish, but sadly I do not!!**_

_**A/N: Come on guys! I need some feedback!! I know I love Charmed and Twilight but do you guys? Do you like them together? Tell me! OMG!! don't hate me!! i hav been busy thes past few months! i had a realllllllly bad health scare, and then my computer crashed so im using a new one tht i ve been saving up for so i need to get this one up to speed so i garantee a new chapter within the next 2 weeks!! im sorry bare with me!! thanks to everyone who reviewed!! :blows kisses:**_

Melanie and Melody appeared with the Cullen family right outside a Victorian Manor. All the Cullens, except for Carlisle, looked a little disheveled. Rose and Esme looked over their body to make sure they had all their parts. The guys and Alice looked around themselves at their surroundings.

The twins and Carlisle, however, were staring at the manor before them. Melanie sighed and took her sister's arm and together they walked up the stone steps. Carlisle led his family behind them. They stopped abruptly at the door. Melanie turned to her sister, curiously.

"How many are there in there? All of them, including husbands? Is Grams and Grandma there? Who all are here and how mad are they?" Melanie asked. Melody smiled as she answered her.

"Everybody. I mean Everybody! We conjured Grams and Grandma, even Grampa is in there. Now you guys," she turned to talk to the vampires waiting behind them, "Carlisle, you remember how we get when we have these 'family' gatherings. We are one crazy family. You newbies, stay away from Wyatt and his siblings. Especially since the little incident between him and Maria this morning. Trust me, you will be able to tell who they are, if not you will be able to hear them, especially Maria. Everybody else is somewhat normal-ish. So shall we?" Melody opened the door and led them in.

Melanie looked around her family home. So many memories lay inside these walls. Pictures lined the walls. They showed various family members, throughout the years. One picture showed Aunt Piper, Aunt Pheobe and their dead Aunt Prue. She died before her mother became apart of the family. Another was of the original PO3. Next to it was the next generation of witches. It had 9 people crammed into the shot. This was taken right before the family went into hiding. Melanie was standing with Maria and Megan, arms wrapped around each other. Melody nudged her side and nodded towards the living room.

They heard yelling coming from the living room. Melody looked at Melanie and smiled.

"Home, sweet home. Glad to see nothing here has changed. So what did Wyatt do to Maria?" Before she had the chance to answer, a loud voce drifted out to them.

"Wyatt! You have 10 seconds to get out of my face before I blow you up! 10…..9……8…….7……6……5…."

"Uh-oh. We should probably go break that up before Wyatt looses something vital!" Melanie rushed into the living room, Melody and the Cullens right behind her. What she saw was this: a tall, sandy-haired man was towering over a light a light-haired young lady.

The girl was about a head shorter than the man. Her height did not stop her from glaring at her opponent. Her blue eyes glared daggers at the person in front of her. Her clothes were low-cut black jeans and a plain blue tee. She crossed her arms defensively in front of her chest.

The man going up against her was similar to her in looks. The only differences were he had green eyes and he was taller. He looked to be wearing gray sweat pants and a plain white tee.

The twins went straight to the arguing pair.

"Maria! Down girl! Separate you two, Wyatt go over there, Maria look at me. Where is everyone? What happened?" Melanie grabbed Maria's wrists, just in case she really did try to blow up her brother. When Maria saw who was restraining her, she pounced on her. Her fight with her brother long forgotten as she embraced her cousin, she squealed and let go of her.

"Mel! Finally, you're back! Everybody has wanted to see you! You can finally take off that glamour and go back to your old self. We probably should start practicing our magic again, soon. Megan's going to be so happy to see you! The sisters have been so worried, they figured if you weren't here by night fall, we'd all come and get you." Maria finally stopped to breathe. She looked at the other people in the room and saw some new faces and one she hadn't seen in a long time. "Carlisle?" She hugged the guy standing behind her, warmly.

"Ok so back to my questions, where is everybody?" Melanie tried to get her back on track. The answer came from her other cousin.

"Well the adults are upstairs, minus Grams. She's downstairs in the basement with the rest of us. We are supposed to be practicing and studying, but well you know us. They're probably messing around with the swords and lighting things on fire. We better get down there before they kill each other." Wyatt led the way into the kitchen. Melody went upstairs yelling for everybody to get in the basement.

The entire time the Cullen family was staring at them open-mouthed. Melanie giggled at their expression, and tugged Edward forward. The rest of his family followed them through the house. They reached the kitchen and saw an opened door and stairs leading down.

Laughter and talking could be heard from below them. Music accompanied the voices, and someone singing joined by another voice, was heard. Melanie recognized the voices and rushed forward. Looking down the steps, Maria was still on the steps. She was one of the singers, and now she was dancing while still walking down the steps. Maria stumbled a little but then righted herself, laughing along with everybody else.

"Can you tell we're related?" Melanie whispered to the Cullens behind her, laughing.

Maria kept singing until the song was over. "Thank you, thank you. No please hold your applause; no really I'm not that good." She mock-bowed. Everyone laughed.

When Melanie descended with her friends behind her, every body shouted out greetings or waved. She replied and walked over to a tall brunette leaning up against the wall, ignoring her. Melanie tugged on his sleeve, but he still ignored her.

"Junior, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean to not call. Especially my favorite brother." He looked at her and smiled before engulfing her in a ginormous hug.

"I'm your only brother."

"Yeah, let's keep it that way, shall we?" Her answer was muffled against his chest. He was about to ask a question, but she cut him off, knowing what he was going to say.

"Ok, everybody listen up. Before y'all ask, these are the Cullens. They are vampires, so it's cool that they see us using magic." She announced to the room. There were various people scattered around the large room, they all waved at the vampires.

Grams, who was talking with Melinda and Prue, walked over to the group. Melanie knew she was going to get a lecture, readied herself.

"Young lady, you cannot just abandon your family. You kept us waiting all day. The Charmed Ones were about to come get you. Shame on you." Grams wagged her finger at her great-granddaughter. Melanie laughed and leaned forward to hug her dead great-grandmother.

"Missed you too." The two hugged each other tightly.

"Is that all your going to tell us about them, then?" A voice she recognized immediately, asked from behind her.

"You know what, smart ass? That is enough from you, Chris." Melanie whirled to face her favorite cousin. Chris was as tall as Wyatt is, but he had brown hair and blue eyes. "If you would give me a chance, I would introduce them individually, jeez."

Chris smiled and hugged his snappy little cousin. "Go ahead, no one's stopping you."

"Ok, now everyone listen up! Like I said, these are the Cullens. Now y'all remember Carlisle, right?" Everyone waved to him. She pointed to each one as they were introduced. "His wife is Esme, their 'children' are Emmett, the big one, Rosalie, the blonde one, Alice, this tiny little one, Jasper, and Edward. Alice, Jasper and Edward all have special abilities. Jasper is an empath, like Megan and Maria. Alice can see the future like Maria and I. Edward can read minds, but he won't be able to read ours because we are witches. Ok, now you guys pay attention, there are a lot us and I don't expect you to remember all of us. From oldest to youngest, it goes Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Prudence, Henry Jr., then Melody and I, Megan and then the baby in the family is Maria. Grams is the lady over there, she's our great-grandmother, but she's dead. Wyatt and Maria make up the Ultimate Power, so they are really powerful, don't mess with them. Maria, Megan and I will be the new PO3 in a few short days, so we will be able to use all of our powers, then. Melinda, Prudence, and Megan are all half Cupid. They know when their 'soul-mates' are around. So yeah, that's all the kids." Just as she was finishing saying this, Melody came down into the basement.

Behind her were Piper and Leo, Phoebe and Coop, and Paige and Henry. Paige saw her youngest and smiled. Henry went over to her and gave her one of the tightest hugs she had ever received.

"So, how about let's take this glamour off you girls, huh? I want to see my real babies." Paige said, embracing her youngest daughter. The twins stood shoulder to shoulder. Their mother waved her hands over their bodies and they were instantly reverted back to their old selfs.

Melanie was now a couple inches taller. Her plain brown hair was now a dark red, an auburn color. She now sported emerald green eyes that shone in the light. She now filled out, became curvier. Except for the eyes and her tanned skin, she could have been a vampire.

Melody looked identical to Melanie. The Cullens now know what Carlisle was talking about when he said that they were identical. The only difference was that Melody had piercing gray eyes. Paige smiled at her daughters and hugged them. Piper and Phoebe also came over to embrace the twins.

Maria pulled Megan over to Melanie. Megan looked like a replica of her mother, Phoebe. She had chestnut brown hair that cascaded down her back. She was the tallest of the three girls. Her eyes were chocolate colored.

Melody moved out of the way, so Maria and Megan could stand on either side of Melanie. Piper looked at the next generation of Charmed Ones proudly. She then turned and spotted the vampires in the back.

"Carlisle? Hey, it has been too long. How have you been?" Piper greeted her old friend warmly. "Is this your family?"

"Yes, this is my wife, Esme. These are our kids, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose. It seems our paths have crossed again. Melanie here came to us as Bella Swan. Her and Edward met and fell in love these past few months." Carlisle spoke to Piper. Piper was about to say something, but was interrupted. A loud, annoying sound filled the big house. Suddenly, Patty came flying down the steps. She spoke to the room at large.

"There's a Demon in the house!"

_**A/N: Hey its me again!! Please review I love them!!**_


	5. The Fight

**Hehehehehe... don't be mad!! I know I know, long time no see, right? Well I've been busy! This summer and school year have been busy for me!! I've joined the army, been taking on AP classes, and taking SAT's!! And I'm only a Junior!! in high school! OK so like I said, I've been busy, but here's a chapter for you!! Thank you soo much to those of you who reviewed and put this on their alerts!! Once again so sorry for the long wait!!**

"Why do you guys always look at me when something bad goes on? There are plenty of other people in this house that could have set the alarms off. How do you know it wasn't Wyatt? Huh? He healed me after he pushed me down the stairs, he used magic!" Maria accused, pointing at her oldest brother.

"Yes, but it was you who blew that lamp up while we were arguing, Maria. Plus my healing doesn't have anything to do with Halliwell magic. It's the whitelighter in me." Wyatt pointed out.

"Well whoever it was you know you are not allowed to use magic until we disabled the alarms." Grams scolded.

"Wasn't it Maria who set them off the last time, anyways?" Bella pondered. She then received a smack from her cousin.

"Traitor!" Maria scoffed. Bella just smiled innocently.

"Will someone please go check out the house just to make sure, and turn those alarms off!" Grams ordered.

"Maria, Wyatt, go check it out, please. And stop bickering!" Piper said. The siblings climbed the stairs, whisper arguing. Their mother only sighed as her oldest and youngest turned off the alarms. Chris chuckled watching his brother and baby sister fight.

He walked over to Melinda and Prue, who were talking about getting back to their schools to finish classes. A loud crash, followed by a scream, was heard overhead.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige looked at each other anxiously. Phoebe looked at Chris and Prue, the two oldest with powers.

"Stay here, make sure nobody leaves or gets in, OK?" When she saw them nod, she left to help her sisters and niece and nephew.

Piper reached the top of the stairway first. As she looked out into the kitchen, she heard voices.

"The others are here somewhere. Check in the basement. I'm going to the attic."

"Yes, sir."

The first voice the sisters recognized: Zankou. So it was true he was back. The other voice must be one of his henchmen. The demon turned and walked to the kitchen.

"Piper, blow him up!" Paige whispered. Piper did, and he was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Paige orb us to the attic, quick!" Piper said. Paige grabbed her two sisters and orbed them away. They landed in the attic.

Zankou and about a half a dozen demons were looking for the Book of Shadows. He wasn't surprised to see the Charmed Ones before him.

"Hello, girls. Long time no see. How have you been?" He said casually, like he was greeting old friends instead the women who sent him to the wasteland.

"Not bad how was hell?" Phoebe shot back angrily. "Where are Wyatt and Maria?"

"Downstairs, trying to fight their way through my demons. I have to say, after this many years of being out of practice, they're not bad. Maria is still fiery as she was ten years ago, she got a good kick in." Zankou rubbed his jaw.

"That's my girl." Piper said, not breaking eye contact with the demon.

"Yes well, I have a few surprises for her. Some of my most powerful demons are dueling with her right now." Just as he said the words, the girls heard a scream come from below them. A loud crash, as if someone was being thrown against a wall, resounded throughout the whole house.

"Maria." Piper whispered worriedly.

"Don't worry, she can take care of herself. She's tougher than she looks." Paige reassured her.

A few minutes earlier...

Wyatt and Maria set about turning the alarms off, when they heard footsteps in the living room. Maria hurried to investigate, and upon seeing Zankou and too many to count demons, she charged them. Wyatt right behind her.

Maria blew up the closest demon to her and punched his partner. One thing the Halliwells learned about demons was that they were horrible at hand-to-hand. So they all trained and worked at perfecting their hand-to-hand. Maria and Megan were the best at it.

She fought her way to their leader, who smirked as she struggled against four of the stronger demons restraining her.

"Well look who we have here. Maria, you are still as beautiful as you were the last time I saw you."

Her response was a kick to the jaw, and when she heard a crack she smiled. "Zankou, you're still as ugly as you always were. Looks like a decade in the wasteland did no good for you. Oh, well too bad, you'll be going back there soon enough."

"I don't think so. Boys, take care of her and her brother, find the others they're here somewhere."

One of the demons holding her punched her in the stomach, eliciting a scream. They threw her into the table, breaking it.

Wyatt wasn't doing much better. For some reason his whitelighter powers weren't working. So he had to rely on his strength and smarts. There were three demons on him, and as he heard his sister scream, he saw her getting thrown into the table, and then nothing. All he could see was black.

Maria saw Wyatt go down and one of the demons carried him off somewhere. _Focus, Maria. Wyatt can take care of himself, you need to concentrate on your situation. _She charged back at the demons surrounding her and managed to wound one of them by trying to blow him up. One of them held an ax, and as he swung it at her she dodged it and grabbed it. She axed him and the one next to her. Now she was left facing two. The one who she wounded charged at her, causing her to drop her ax.

The demon swung at her and hit her in her face. She felt blood trickle down her face. _He may be dumb, but he's strong. Damn I think he broke my nose._ Ignoring the pain, she fought back. A couple more attempts at blowing him up, he was finally defeated. Now facing the last demon, she realized that she recognized him.

"Andrew?" She barely whispered.

"That's right, Maria. I would just give up if I were you. Wyatt's already knocked out, and it won't be long before the rest of your family joins him, including yourself. You are no match for me." The demon boasted.

_Oh no! Andrew knows me better than anyone, he's right. I can't possibly beat him... No wait you are stronger than this! I can't let him get to the basement. I can do this!_ "That may be true, but that doesn't mean I'll ever stop fighting, Andrew."

He frowned and grabbed her, throwing her into the kitchen door. "I'm going to get to that basement one way or another."

She spun kicked his head, and tried blowing him up. They were now in the kitchen, and she frantically looked around for something to aid her. Spotting knives on the counter behind him, she punched him in the gut. As she made to grab them, he threw her into the basement door.

The occupants jumped as Maria came flying through the door. Chris yelled at everyone to get back, as he put up protective crystals around them. A bubble enveloped them all, Cullens too, and Chris could only watch as his sister got beat up.

Andrew kicked her in the gut, landing her on the ground. Maria held her stomach as she coughed up blood onto the ground. She peered up at her brother to make sure they were safe. She knew it was killing him to see her like this, but his job was to protect the rest of the family.

"When I'm finished with your sister here, I'm coming for you. We'll be done here in a few moments." Andrew taunted Chris. Chris glared at the demon, who was now circling the girl on the ground.

He kicked her a few more times, each time more blood appeared on the ground. "So this is the mighty Halliwells? This is the so-called Ultimate Power? You can't stop us. Your brother is lying unconscious in the Underworld somewhere, your mother and aunts are going head-to-head with Zankou right now. Do you really think you can win? Your all alone, Maria."

"Your wrong, Andrew. As long as there are good people out there, we are never alone. You cannot win. The sisters have gone against Zankou before and have won, and they'll do it again. As for you, Andrew, you forget that we have two generations of Charmed Ones, plus the Ultimate Power on our side. What do you have? A demon who has been destroyed once by the Charmed Ones? Your the pitiful one, not me. I have my family and friends behind me, and all you have is a demon who would kill you in a second if it meant that it would save his life. Whereas, any one of these people in this room would gladly die for one another if it meant that their lives would be saved. Our bond is stronger than you think, and it is that that will destroy you in the end." Maria stood, still clutching her ribs, and wiped off some blood on her face as she faced Andrew.

She glanced behind her at Chris, who was smiling encouragingly. They shared a look before he nodded. Maria turned back to the strong demon and started chanting. Andrew looked around fearfully, as smoke encompassed him. Demon and witch glared at each other before demon disappeared in fire.

Chris kicked a crystal away, breaking the protective bubble around them. He rushed forward as he saw that Maria's legs were giving out. He caught her before she hit the ground, and guided her over to a chair. Her cousins and brother surrounded her as she coughed up more blood. Chris bent down to her eye level.

"What happened, Maria? What'd they do to you?" Maria recounted what happened to her and Wyatt. She was halfway through, when the sisters came back downstairs. Piper looked worriedly at her daughter.

"Oh my God! Look at what they did to you, Maria? Where's Wyatt? Paige come over here and heal her." Piper moved out of the way so her sister could get closer to her niece.

Paige moved her hands over Maria's wounds, but nothing happened. She tried again, but the same thing happened. "Somethings wrong, I can't heal her. My whitelighter powers aren't working."

"It's Okay, I'll be fine. I've healed the normal way before, I'll do it again. Wyatt's in the Underworld. I'm not sure what happened to him, though." Maria shrugged her aunt off.

"At least have Carlisle look at you. Carlisle?" Piper looked around and saw that the Cullens were huddled in a corner. She looked at them curiously, before she realized why they were like that.

"My blood. Oh God, I'm sorry guys. I totally forgot about that." Realization dawned on Maria's broken face.

"No, it's alright Maria. It's not your fault. I'll take a look at you, why doesn't everyone else go upstairs? That is if the demons are gone?" Carlisle stepped forward.

"Yeah Zankou and his goonies left right after he realized his secret weapon was destroyed. I still can't believe he used Andrew to get to Maria." Phoebe said disgustingly. Everyone left the basement except Carlisle and Maria.

Carlisle carefully looked at her face, inspecting her black eye and broken nose. Next he inspected her ribs, noting that she broke 3. He gazed into her eyes for a few minutes. She noticed him staring and tried to smile.

"What? Am I really that ugly?"

"Quite the opposite actually. That was very brave of you, Maria. Of course, I really shouldn't expect anything less from you. I seem to remember that you always charged head first into battle, without thinking. You are just as brave now as you were then. Anyways, you have a broken nose, a black eye, 3 broken ribs, and a broken ankle. How you are still alive, I have no idea. You are one lucky girl."

"You should know by now, Carlisle, luck had nothing to do with it." Maria tried to laugh but it hurt to much. She winced as she grabbed her side. Carlisle stood and told her that he'd be right back and went up the stairs.

He saw his family and the Halliwells all gathered in the kitchen, looking at the damage. Piper heard him come in at looked at him anxiously.

"Maria has a broken nose, 3 broken ribs and a black eye. I can't tell for certain but I don't think her broken ribs have pierced her lungs. She is one lucky witch." Carlisle reported.

"Either that or a really stupid one." Chris murmured.

"I don't really want to take her to the hospital, Carlisle. Can you do something for her? Hospitals ask too many questions, questions I really don't want to answer." Piper asked.

"I'll need my bag from my house. Edward, do you think you can run home and grab it? Also my medicine bag, too?"

"Of course, Carlisle. I'll be back in a minute." With that the bronze haired vampire was gone. They heard footsteps on the stairs and Maria appeared in the doorway.

"OK, now you know I don't like being left alone down there. Even with the Nexus gone, it's still creepy." Maria wobbled over to her family.

"Maria! How did you get up all those stairs? Your ankle is broken. You shouldn't be walking anyway!" Grams admonished her.

"Well the sooner you have me patched up,doc, the sooner I can go look for Wyatt. Don't even think about arguing with me. With everyone's powers all funky, you guys won't be able to sense him. Our bond as the Ultimate Power lets me do that. You know I'm right." Maria said as she sat down in a chair.

Piper contemplated her decision. "Fine, but you are not going alone. Carlisle, do you think your family could accompany her down there?"

"Of course, Piper. That is no problem. We want to help." Esme answered for her husband. The women smiled at each other warmly.

"Thank you Esme. I'll go get the transporting potion ready. And the one to get back home. At the first sign of trouble, you are to use it, you hear me?"

"Yes mom." Maria said.

Edward returned with two bags. One was Carlisle's regular doctor bag and the other was smaller and it held medication bottles. Esme helped Maria into the living room so that Carlisle could bandage her up.

Twenty minutes later, Carlisle had just finished wrapping her ankle. "Your all set to go. Come on, let's go see if your mother is ready for you. Alice, could you help Maria?"

Alice walked over to the broken girl and put one arm around her and helped her stand. "Thanks, Alice right?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, and your welcome."

"I'm sorry about the blood. I should probably go change, huh?" Maria looked down and saw that her t-shirt was stained with blood.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. Most of us can handle it, except for Jasper. He's the blond next to the big guy, Emmett. He's the newest one to our lifestyle. He still struggles sometimes." Alice shared with her.

"I think I should change, though. I don't want to tempt him anymore than I already have. I feel really bad." Maria looked at the stairs that led to the second floor. "Was it always that many steps? It seems like someone added some to it. Dad! Did you add steps to this?"

"No honey, it has always been this long." Leo came around to his daughter.

"Ugh. I really don't want to climb all those steps-" She was silenced by Emmett who scooped her up and ran her to the top of the steps. He put her down before she knew what was going on. "How did I get up here?"

The vampires all laughed, especially Emmett, at her expression. "Oh haha. You vampires." Maria rolled her eye (the one that wasn't blackened). She hopped to her bedroom and went inside. Ten minutes later she exited wearing black sweatpants and a green tank top. Emmett was waiting outside her door to take her downstairs.

At the bottom Alice was waiting for her. Once again Alice slid one arm around her waist to help support her weight. The rest of the Cullens surrounded them. Piper gave a half dozen vials to her daughter who stuck all but one into her pockets.

"You know what those are for, right?" Phoebe asked her niece.

"Yes. Let's go." Maria turned to the Cullens. "Everyone get into a circle and take each other's hands. Alice take my hand and Jasper hold onto my arm." When everyone was doing as they were told, Maria threw the vial down in front of her, in the middle of the little circle they made. Smoke rose and engulfed them all, and soon they all disappeared.


	6. Getting Him Back

**A/N: Ok, so dont kill me! I know it's been like forever! But I have been really busy and stuff. I'm sorry!!! I think I'll post 2 chapters for you as an apology! So once again, SORRY!!! Oh and you'll notice that ive been calling Bella bella, it got too confusing. So yeah, enjoY!!!**

The Cullens plus Maria appeared in a cave in the Underworld. Maria pulled the vampires off to the side, and spoke quietly. "Stay close. There are a lot more demons down here. They will try to attack me because of who I am. I have ways to get information, but you may not like it. So just stay back, okay?"

The young witch turned and limped off with the vampires close behind her. She knew where she was, and whose lair they were in. At the sounds of footsteps, she signaled them to stop. Maria crept forward carefully. The footsteps got louder and soon she heard voices. They were talking about Wyatt. As soon as the demon was left alone, she made her move.

"So X'hal, how've you been? Rumors said that you fled in the Last Battle." Maria came out of the shadows. The demon turned. His face was disfigured, scar tissue lining his neck. He sneered at the young witch, who smirked.

"You should know better than to believe everything you hear. Like I heard Andrew beat you up pretty good. But here you stand, ready for round 2. I'm guessing you are looking for your other half? Well he's being pretty heavily guarded, you'd be killed before you even set eyes on him." X'hal leaned against a wall, giving her a once over.

"He's my brother, I've got to try. He'd do the same for me. Now are you going to tell me where he is or not? Time's not on my side. I suggest you help me, remember last time?" The witch smirked. She walked forward, limping slightly. X'hal didn't notice.

"Even if I did tell you where he was, what makes you think there won't be more demons waiting for you?"

"I have a plan. Now, tell me where he is."

"Or what? Andrew did a number on you, I know he did. You may be able to walk but that's it. If you can't get past me, how are you going to get past them? Maria-" X'hal was cut off by her hand at his throat. She pushed him up against the wall, never breaking eye contact.

"Are you sure about that, X'hal? Injured or not, I can and will kick your ass. So for the last time, where is Wyatt?" Maria asked threateningly.

"He's in the Source's old lair." X'hal finally revealed. Maria let go of his throat, watching him soothe his neck. "Be careful. You're the only pne who's a challenge around here. It would be a shame if you died before we really had an all-out fight."

"Is that your way of telling me that you care about me? Who knew you were such a softie." Maria teased. X'hal only shrugged before walking away. As soon as he was out of sight, she waivered in her stance a little bit. Alice rushed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"You okay?" Alice asked, holding onto her.

"Yeah. You can't show any weakness with demons. I know X'hal from way back. He helped the Charmed Ones a couple of times before. He understands that we don't go looking for demons, they usually attack first. But he's a demon, so he's hard to deal with sometimes. Overall he's not too bad of a demon." Maria said, wincing and holding her side.

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Edward asked.

"The thing with X'hal is that he will tell me the truth, but not the whole truth. It's to be expected, he is evil after all. But yes, we can trust him." Maria answered. "OK it's time to put you guys to work. Emmett, right? You are going with me. We are going in head first. I don't know what to expect. So I'm taking in the muscle. I know you guys are all pretty much the same strength-wise, but Emmett loooks more intimidating. No offense Alice, but if I took you in with me, we'd get laughed at. The rest of you guys, hang back. You'll know when we need help, just listen. Ready?"

Emmett and Maria led the group through a maze of tunnels and turns. When they were a few feet away from a doorway, Maria stopped them.

"OK this is it. Remember, listen. Come on Emmett, take my hand so I can put some of my weight on you as we walk." Maria clasped hands with the big vampire and used him as a crutch. His hand was stone cold compared to her warmer and softer hand.

Maria took a deep breath before passing through the entrance to the lair. She looked around and saw Wyatt unconscious with his bubble protective shield around him. There were a dozen demons surrounding it, trying to figure a way past it. At first no one noticed them, but then Maria threw her hand out in front of her, blowing up the closest demon. They all turned, fireballs ready.

When they saw who it was, their leader, a demon Maria didn't know came forward. "Well, well. Look who we have here boys. One of the precious daughters of the Charmed Ones. Maria, right? The Twiced-Blessed's sister."

"Good luck getting passed his shield. It will only let those who he trusts through." Maria smirked.

"Who's your boyfriend, Maria? You bring a mortal down here? Wait........" The head demon took a few steps towards them. "He's not mortal......or witch. He's definitely not a demon. Who are you?"

"Someone who's going to kick your ass." Emmett retorted.

"Give me my brother." Maria got right down to business.

"Or what? You and your boyfriend are gonna hurt us? Yeah right. I know for a fact that Andrew beat the shit out of you. You couldn't so much as slap us right now. That's why you need him." The demon pointed to Wyatt on the ground.

Maria and Emmett shared a look, before splitting up. Emmett ran directly for the leader, while Maria ran to her brother. She tried to dive into his shield, but it blocked her, not recognizing her. She was knocked back into the surrounding demons.

They fired off fireballs, which she dodged. She suddenly remembered the potions her mom gave her. The young witch dug into her pocket and brought out two of the ruby colored potions and threw them at the two closest demons. They erupted in flames.

"Wyatt! It's me, your sister! Let me in!" Maria yelled in the direction of her unconscious brother. Hoping that worked, she once again dove into his shield, this time letting her in. Once inside, she looked at how Emmett was doing. He was now joined by the rest of his family. Together they fought off the demons.

The powerful witch focused on waking her brother. She shook him, yelled his name, but nothing worked. Finally she used her last resort. She very carefully aimed for a spot on his body that would take the least damage and flung out her hand. He jolted awake immediately.

Wyatt was jolted awake by his sister. He stared into her intense eyes right before she collapsed onto him. He let down his bubble shield and gingerly picked his baby sister up. Using one hand, he cradled her to his body, and shot Elder-bolts out of his other hand, killing the rest of the demons.

The Cullens looked around for the source of the power and saw the now awake Wyatt holding his sister's body. He looked very mad, as he strode forward.

"Thank you. Now we must get back to the Manor before more come. Maria needs to be healed." Wyatt's face softened a little, but not much. He reached into Maria's pocket and took out the potion to return home and dropped it.


	7. What Now?

**A/N: Wow! I am so sorry about the extremely long wait! Ive been so busy lately! I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and favorited this! Thank you so much!!!!!!!!**

The potion got everyone to the attic of the Manor. He gently laid his sister on the couch that was up against a wall. The Cullens gathered around Wyatt as he held his hands over Maria's body. Nothing happened. He frustratingly tried again and again, but still nothing happened. Piper, Paige and Pheobe entered the attic and rushed over to the pair.

"Wyatt, sweetie, that's not going to work. For some reason, your whitelighter abilities aren't working. Paige's either. She's just going to have to heal on her own." Piper placed a hand on her son's shoulder.

"What happened down there? Is everyone alright?" Paige asked him and Carlisle. Carlisle was the one to answer her.

"When we got down there, Maria forced information out of a demon and got the location of where Wyatt was being held. We got there and a big fight ensued. Long story short, We got Wyatt abck, but the strain made Maria pass out." Carlisle explained. "If I may, I need to check to make sure she didn't break anything else or made her injuries worse."

Wyatt and Piper moved off to the side to let the doctor care for Maria. Wyatt stood and walked out of the room. He passed Chris on his way out and Chris looked at him questioningly. Wyatt said nothing and continued to his old bedroom. Chris proceded to walk up to the attic. Carlisle was working on an unconscious Maria. He rushed over quickly and asked his aunts what had happened.

The rest of the Cullens and Bella stood quietly on the other side of the couch. Bella was concerned for her cousin and family. "So, what now?"

The adult witches looked up at her, asking themselves the same question. Megan walked in quietly and stood by Chris. The whole attic was quiet, everybody asking themselves the same question.

"Well, we need to get you guys your powers. You'll need them more than ever, now that Zankou is back. We should get the ritual ready, so that when Maria wakes up, we can start immediately." Pheobe reasoned.

"As far as what's going to happen now, thats up to you guys. I think its time for you to make the calls. As soon as you get your powers, you should decide what your going to do next. We'll leave you to deliberate. Come on, we'll be in the kitchen if you need us." Piper left the attic with her two sisters. This left the Cullens, Bella, Megan, Chris, Wyatt, and Maria alone.

The five witches all looked at each other. "Well, I think that we should get away from here. We need a change of scenery. What do you guys think?" Chris suggested.

"Yeah, I agree. I don't know how much more these walls can handle. I don't want to do any more damage to this house." Megan agreed.

"But where? Where would we go?" Maria asked, Wyatt nodded his head in agreement.

"Why don't you come to Forks? We can spend more time together, get to know each other again." Bella suggested. The Cullens all supported her.

"Yeah, it'll be great. You can stay with us until you find a place." Esme offered.

"We have the rooms and we don't sleep. Please, it'll be my way of paying you back for everything you've done for me." Carlisle persisted.

"Speaking of which, how do you know Carlisle?" Edward asked the Halliwells.

Maria smiled at Carlisle before answering. "Well, it was a long time ago really. Over 100 years. Myself and Wyatt were hunting down a demon that was killing innocents. Carlisle caught us using our powers in an alley. We thought we were out of sight, but apparently we weren't. After vanquishing the demon, Carlisle came out of the shadows. We thought he was human, and Wyatt was going to use his memory dust on him. But Carlisle told us he wasn't human, he was a vampire. He asked if we could go somewhere and talk. So we took him back to the mansion. We came to a truce; he would keep our secret if we would keep his and give him a place to stay for a little while. We agreed, along with our family. What we thought was only going to be a few months, turned into almost 20 years. One day he came to me and told us that it was time he moved on. He said that he had made another vampire, and that it was too dangerous to have him around us. So he said his goodbyes, promising that he would find a way to repay us one day."

"And now I can. So what do you say?" Carlisle smiled at Maria. Maria looked to Wyatt, and back at the Cullens.

"Ok, we'll do it." Wyatt said, standing up and going to shake Carlisle's hand.

"What do we do about Zankou though?" Megan asked. Everyone sat in silence, trying to figure out what to do.

"We prepare. We get ready for anything. Let him come to us. It won't take him long to figure out where we've gone to, so if we are going to do this, we should do this quickly." Chris said, standing up as well.

Maria nodded and motioned for Megan and Bella to follow her downstairs. When the tree of them left, Wyat and Chris turned to Carlisle. "You and your family are going to be put in danger, I hope you realize this. I know Maria would never forgive herself if anything happened to you or your family." Wyatt informed him seriously.

"I do. I think we can handle it. Do not waste your time worrying about us, you should worry about your own family. You guys are in real danger." Carlisle told him seriously. Wyatt and Chris nodded and left the attic to join the others downstairs.

Carlisle looked around at his family. "These people are like family to me. I hope that is alright with everyone that I offered them a place to stay."

"Of course. I look forward to getting to know them better. I also think that Bella would be happier with her family so close." Esme wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Yeah, I agree." Edward stepped forward.

"They seem like good people. Their bond as a family is very strong, I can feel it in their emotions. They really are worried about one another." Jasper said.

"Yes. Especially Wyatt and Maria. Their bond as brother and sister is made even stronger by the magic that they share. They are two halves to a powerful ancient magic. They need each other. Alone, they are strong, but together.....that is something I hope none of you will have to see. They will have some trouble, especially Bella, with their magic. She is not as used to it as the others are." Carlisle warned them.

"We'll help her. I, too, look forward to getting to know this family." Alice said.

"Come on, let's go see if they need any help downstairs." Carlisle led them out of the attic and down into the kitchen, where the three cousins were telling their mothers of what they have figured out.

"So we've decided to move to Forks with Bella and the Cullens. They've offered us a place to stay until we find a home for ourselves." Maria told Piper. Piper seemed to agree with their plan. It was Paige who asked a question.

"They are ok with you practicing magic? And they know that demons will be coming to attack you?"

"Yes, and we are ok with that. I know what kind of dangers they are in, and we are willing to help them in any way we can." Carlisle answered her question as he entered the kitchen with his family.

"Thank you Carlisle, for helping them. We really appreciate it." Pheobe said, going over to give him a hug.

"Girls, the ritual will be done in a few minutes. If you want to bring anything with you to Forks, I suggest you go get it now." Piper suggested. "You too, boys."

Maria, Megan, Chris and Wyatt nodded their heads and left to go pack the few things they wanted to bring with them. They knew they would not be returning for a long time. Maria and Megan walked to their bedrooms on the right, while Chris and Wyatt went to theirs on the left. Bella and Edward followed Maria into her bedroom.

Maria's bedroom reflected her personality. It was colorful and messy. She had pictures pasted on almost every inch of wall. Odds and ends were scattered on her dresser and vanity. Her bed was unmade, a few clothing items were scattered around the floor. Bella took one look around and chuckled. Maria turned around to look at her.

"What's so funny?"

"Your room! It's exactly as I imagined it would be! It hasn't changed a bit!" Bella said, still chuckling. Edward smiled and looked around as well.

"What did you expect? Cleanliness? Sorry, wrong room. That would be Megan's, one door over. Now, what do I want to bring with me?" Maria stood in front of her closet, finger on her chin, thinking. "Clothes, obviously." She stood on her tip toes and reached for a duffel bag. She pulled out a large blue bag and set it on her bed, opened. She proceded to put a few outfits into it.

"I'm sure Alice would lend you some things if you need it. She also wouldn't mind going shopping with you, if you want." Edward informed her.

"Really? That's good, because I don't want to bring too much stuff." Maria said, walking over to her dresser and pulled out some more things and put them into her bag. She went to her bookcase next to the window and selected a few books. She placed them in he rbag also. Maria stood in the middle of her room, looking around to see if she forgot anything else. "Where's the closest herd shop and Wiccan place in Forks?" She asked Bella and Edward.

"The next town over, Port Angeles. It's not that far." Edward answered immediately.

"Okay, that means we don't need to bring to much of that with us. So I guess that's it. Wait! I can't forget my baby." Maria walked over to the other side of her bed and picked up an acoustic guitar off of it's stand. She reached under her bed and pulled out it's case and place the guitar carefully in it. "Okay, now I'm ready." With one hand carrying the guitar case and the other her bag, she gestured for the other two to follow her.

The others were downstairs waiting for her in the living room. Megan, Wyatt and Chris all had similar duffel bags in thier hands. Piper motioned for Maria, Megan and Bella to take hands and form a circle. "Ok, all you have to do is recite this spell, three times. Ok?" Piper handed them each a piece of paper. Everyone else stepped back. The three witches said the spell, three times and a bright light encircled them and in a flash it was gone.

Megan looked at her two cousins, still holding hands. She smiled at them and they turned to therest of their family. The Charmed Ones all smiled and stepped forward to give them each a hug. "Now, it's time for you to leave."

Maria, Megan and Bella walked towards the Cullens and Chris and Wyatt. They grabbed bags and other things. Just as they were getting ready to leave, Pheobe stopped them. "Wait! We wanted to give you something." She ran over to them and handed Wyatt an ancient looking leather bond book.

"The Book of Shadows? But what will you guys do if a demon attacks you?" Maria asked.

"We've made a smaller version of it, but we want you to have the original. It's your turn now. Take good care of it. Be careful. We love you guys." Pheobe turned back to her sisters. The three of them stood together and watched as Wyatt and Chris orbed everyone away.


	8. New Home

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry if I have some of you confused. I kno i confused myself alot. See, when i first started this story i was going on way with it. but since then ive been taking a lot of writing classes, and ive gotten other ideas for it. So im going to try to un-confuse you all and myself.  
I know i said that Bella's real name is Melanie, but i kept getting confused with Melody's name too. So everyone is just going to call her Bella. Just forget that I said that her name is Melanie, it's not anymore, just Bella. What I was trying to do there was that my two best friends names were Maria and Megan and I thought that it would be cool if the new charmed ones all had the same first letter of their name, like their mothers. And I knew that Paige's daughters were twins so I wanted their names to be similar as well. So thats why I did that. But im not anymore. Bella is Bella.  
Now with the whole question of 'how is Bella one of the three youngest when she has a twin' I can easily explain that. Bella and Melody are twins, but Melody was born first then Bella. So Bella is the youngest in her family, just barely. So yeah, I'm really sorry if I confused you all, I'll try not to anymore. Please continue to read and review and aske questions. I'll try to answer them the best I can! Thank you!**

The large group landed in the center of the Cullens' living room. The newcomers looked around curiously. The room was large and spacious. There was stairs leading to the other floors. "So, Alice and Rosalie, would you like to show Maria and Megan where they can sleep? Jasper and Emmett, could you show Wyatt and Chris?" Esme instructed.

"Sure, follow me." Alice said, walking to the foot of the stairs. Maria and Megan grabbed their things and followed her, Rosalie right behind them. Alice led them through a maze of hallways, finally stopping in front of two doors. "This is my room, and the one next to it is Rose's. You can sleep here. Pick whichever one you want."

Maria peeked her head into Alice's room. She looked around and saw that it was similar to what her room looked like at home. There was a big bed in the middle of the room. There was a black comforter and matching pillows on the bed. Maria placed her things on the bed and continued to look around. "I like it. It reminds me of my room at the mansion." She nodded satisfingly.

"Great! I'll help you unpack." Alice rushed over to her bag on the bed. Maria unzipped it and started pulling out her things. Alice helped her hang up her clothes in the closet. "Feel free to borrow anything you want. It doesn't look like you brought that many clothes. My stuff should fit you, right?" She pulled out a pair of her jeans and a shirt and held it up to Maria's body. "Yeah, that should fit perfectly."

"Thanks. I will. So, what do you guys do in your spare time? You don't sleep, so you have a lot of time on your hands." Maria asked, sitting on the bed. For the next 20 minutes or so, the two girls go to know each other a little better. Over in the bedroom next door, Rose and Megan were doing the same thing. Edward and Bella appeared at the doorway.

"Esme made us something to eat. If your hungry, it's downstairs." Bella said. Maria nodded and smiled at her cousin. Bella moved on and informed Megan of the same thing. Megan appeared at the doorway also.

"Hey, I'm starving. I'm going to go eat. Coming?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right down." Maria assured her. Megan nodded and continued to the stairs. Bella, Edward and Rose followed her. Alice turned to Maria.

"You can go eat, you know. I'll come with you." Alice stood up. Maria did the same and followed Alice as she left the room.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Bella, Megan, Wyatt and Chris were eating the meal that Esme whipped up for the humans. "Here you are, Maria. Have something to eat." Esme offered her a plate laddened down with delicious smelling food. Maria accepted it with a smile and took a seat next to Bella.

"So, Bella. You never really explained how you met the Cullens." Maria said. She took a big mouthful, looking at her cousin intently.

"Yeah, that's a long story." Bella sighed and told them how she came to know the Cullen family and how she figured out what they were. By the end of her story, Maria, Megan and Bella were done eating.

"Thanks Esme. That was really good. What time is it?" Maria asked. Megan looked at her watch and gasped.

"It's after midnight! Today was a long day."

Maria yawned loudly and looked at everyone. "Yeah now that you mention it, I'm exhausted!"

"Oh, no! Charlie! I was supposed to be home hours ago!" Bella suddenly remembered. She looked franticly at Edward and Alice.

"Don't worry, remember you were going to sleep over? We were going to celebrate your birthday tomorrow." Alice reminded her.

"Oh, yeah. Okay, I'm tired too." Bella looked at her cousins. Maria kept yawning, which made Megan yawn, which made Maria yawn, etc. She raised an eyebrow at the two.

"What are you two doing?"

"Having a contest. See who can make the other yawn more. Why do you want to join in?" Maria said through a yawn.

"No thanks."

"Too late." Maria looked right at Bella and yawned which made Bella yawn, which made Megan yawn, etc. The Cullens just stared at them strangely, but laughed when they realized that they couldn't stop yawning.

"Oh, no. Now what do we do?" Megan cried through a yawn.

"Go to sleep. Get into seperate rooms." Maria said standing up. She quickly made her way to the stairs and climbed them. Megan and Bella laughed as they watched her retreat to her bedroom.

"I guess we should go too. Goodnight." Megan said standing up as well and headed for the stairs. She looked back at Bella who was talking with Edward. She shrugged and continued up to her bedroom. She passed Maria's door and looked in. Maria was pulling on sleeping shorts and a tank top. She looked up at Megan.

"Hey. What are you up to? Come in." Maria invited her, sitting on her bed. Meg walked in and sat across from her.

"Nothing really, just on my way to get ready for bed. So, what do you think?"

"About what?" Maria asked curiously.

"About all of this? Everything? Are you ok? Today was pretty rough on you and Wyatt. Are you healing ok? Maybe Carlisle should take another look at you." Megan asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, and so is Wyatt. I just think we should enjoy this peace and quiet while we can. It's not going to last for very long." She yawned. "Ugh, Im exhausted. We should get some sleep."

"Your right. Alright, good night." Megan got up from the end of the bed and left the room. Maria stood up pulled down the covers on the bed and slipped in under them. She snuggled down beneath the blankets and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.


	9. Nightmares

**A/N: Hey guys! Don't be mad at me! It has been a crazy summer and it's only halfway through! I've been working mostly, 6 days a week, 8 hours a day. I haven't really been able to update lately, but here it is! i tried to include Bella a lot more I hope you all like it! Read and review!**

**BTW i don't own the song in the middle!**

During the night, while the humans were sleeping, the vampires went about doing their own seperate things. Jasper and Emmett were playing a video game. Rose and Alice were surfing the internet. Carlisle was catching up on some hospital work, and Esme was thinking of more ways to make their guests comfortable.

Edward was upstairs, watching Bella sleep. He heard a ruckus from Alice's bedroom. He quietly got up and went to investigate. Standing in the doorway of Alice's room, he saw Maria sleeping. He saw that she was having a bad dream; she was moving in her sleep. Maria was also tangled up in her blankets and sheets. She wrestled with them, murmuring fearful things. Suddenly she sat upright, gasping for breath. She hid her face in her hands.

"Not again." She whispered quietly. She was still breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked her gently. She looked up quickly, startled. She relaxed slightly at the sight of him.

"Edward. How long have you been there?" She asked him, brushing her damp hair away from her face. Instead of answering her, he entered the dark room. He went over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Long enough to know that you were having a bad dream. Have you had these before?" Edward asked her gently.

"Look, I get that your trying to be nice and everything, and I appreciate everything your family has done for us. But it really is none of your business what I dream about. So if you could please leave, I want to go back to bed. Good night." Maria said politely. Edward stared at her for a few minutes before standing up. When he reached the door he turned back around.

"If you want to talk about it, I'm a great listener." She thought it over for a second before nodding and laying back down. She turned over on her side and closed her eyes. Edward nodded and went back to his room.

The rest of the night passed without much activity. In the morning, Megan, Wyatt, Chris and Bella all woke up around the same time. They sleepily walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Esme was standing at the stove making them breakfast. She turned when she smelled them come into the kitchen. "Good morning. How'd you all sleep? Here, eat. Where's Maria?" She handed them each a plate with food on it.

"Probably still sleeping. She's not a morning person." Megan replied, spooning food into her mouth. Edward looked at her curiously.

"Does Maria usually have nightmares?" He asked her. She looked at him curiously before answering.

"Not really why? Did she have one last night?"

"I heard her moving around in her sleep last night. So I went to see if she's alright. When I got there, it looked like she was having a really bad nightmare. She was moving around a lot and talking quietly. All of a sudden she sat upright and gasped. She whispered, 'not again'." Edward recounted what he witnessed last night.

Megan glanced at Maria's brothers. They both looked worried. She looked back at Edward. "Did you say anything to her?"

"Yes, I asked her if she was alright."

"Did she get defensive?"

"Yes."

Megan sighed and put down her fork. "I'm sorry about that. Don't judge her on that. She doesn't like to share her dreams really with anyone. Sometimes she just puts her walls up, and locks herself in. She didn't mean it, it just the way she acts."

"She hasn't had a nightmare since......" Chris tried to remember the last time this happened. He suddenly looked worried, Megan and Wyatt realizing what he meant.

"Oh no." Megan ran upstairs, Wyatt and Chris right on her heels. She barged into Alice's room. In her bed was Maria, sleeping soundly. Megan walked around to the side of the bed and gently shook her awake. "Maria? Maria. Wake up. I need to talk to you." Maria moaned and rolled over. Megan hid a smile and tried again. "Maria, it's important. Come one, Maria." This time Maria groaned and opened one eye.

"What? What could you possibly need right this second and can't wait unitil I'm awake?" She asked grumpily.

"Did you have a nightmare last night?" Chris asked, sitting at the end of the bed. Maria groaned and sat up and opened both eyes. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the room. Edward and Bella were standing at the doorway, Megan, Chris and Wyatt standing around her bed.

"Is that what this is about? It's nothing don't worry about it. Now can I go back to sleep?" Maria asked. She looked sleepily at Megan.

"It's not nothing. Edward said you had a nightmare. What was it about?" Wyatt persisted. Maria glared at Edward, and turned to look at her brother.

"Yes, it is. It's nothing, really. Is that pancakes I smell? I am suddenly not tired anymore." Maria quickly changed the subject. She got out of bed and tried to get to the door, but her path was blocked by Wyatt.

"Maria, you haven't had a nightmare since Andrew....." Megan trailed off. Maria looked down and sighed. She turned back to her cousin.

"I know, but it had nothing to do with him. Now, can I please get something to eat? If I can't go back to bed, I should at least be able to eat breakfast." Maria smiled at her cousin and brothers convincingly. Megan sighed and gave in for now. She nodded and motioned for Wyatt to get out of her way. "Thank you."

Once downstairs, Maria enjoyed her breakfast of homemade pancakes. When she was finishing her last bite, Carlisle came in and greeted everyone. "Maria, once your done there, I want to have a look at those bandages. Make sure you didn't disturb anything in your sleep. Okay?" Maria nodded and ate her last bite and put it in the sink. She followed the doctor into his study and he shut the door.

While he was inspecting her wounds, Carlisle asked if she had slept alright. Maria, torn between lying to Carlisle and telling the truth, hesitated. Carlisle noticed and looked up at her. "Is everything alright?"

Maria sighed and gave up. She could never lie to Carlisle. "No. Last night I had a dream. The same dream I used to have before, the one with Andrew. I was so sure that it was real, it was like I could feel the death around me. Then when he came for me, that's when I woke up. Edward saw me last night. I think I barked at him. I didn't mean to, he just startled me. I'm going to apologize to him. But he told Meg and my brothers, and their worried about me. They know about the dreams I had before, and they know that I had the same one last night. I just don't want to talk about it. That part of my life is over. I've moved on."

"Do you think it had anything to with seeing him yesterday? That seeing him brought back all those memories, and bad feelings?" Carlisle asked, finishing up looking her over. He got up and walked around to his chair.

"Probably. I just don't want it to be like last time. Those dreams took over my days and nights. It was like I couldn't escape from them." She sighed and put her head in her hands. Carlisle reached over and rubbed her back, comforting her.

"Don't let them. If you do, they'll just overpower you. You should talk to your brothers and cousin. They're just worried about you."

Maria sat up and looked at him. She smiled and stood up. "Thanks. I'll think about it. Right now I just want to shower and change." She left the study and went in search of Alice. She found her in the living room, reading. She looked up as Maria entered.

"Hey. What's up?"

"I'm in need of a shower but I don't know where the bathroom is." Maria said. Alice jumped up and crossed the room.

"There's one in the bedroom. It's the door on the other side of your bed. Here I'll show you." Alice said, smiling.

"Oh, I didn't know where that went. Thanks." Maria followed Alice up to her bedroom. Alice showed Maria the bathroom and the shampoos and stuff.

"There you go. That's everything. I'll see you downstairs." Alice left her to shower and change.

Maria, freshly showered and changed, brushed her hair as she walked down the stairs to the living room. She pulled her damp hair back into a bun and looked around. Emmett and Jasper were in front of the TV, Edward and Bella were over by the piano, and Rose, Alice and Meg were sitting on the couch planning a trip to the mall. Maria walked over to couch and sat down on the arm next to Rose. "What's up guys? Where's Esme and Carlisle?"

"Carlisle is at the hospital and Esme is looking into getting us registered at the high school. We're talking about making a trip to the mall later, want to join us?" Meg asked.

"Yeah, later though. What are those two doing?" Maria nodded towards Bella and Edward. Edward was playing a light tune on the piano, Bella listening and watching him.

"I don't know. Go find out." Alice said. Maria stood up and slowly made her way over to the couple. Edward was finishing his song, and looked up at her as she came to a stop next to the piano.

"Hello Maria."

"You play the piano? Your not bad." Maria smirked at him playfully. Bella smiled up at her. "May I?" She gestured to the keys.

"Be my guest." Edward stood up from the bench and moved out of the way. Bella remained seated as her cousin sat down next to her. Maria took a deep breath before playing.

_Vanessa Carlton's "White Houses" _

By the end of her song, Alice, Meg and Rose had gathered around the piano. At some point in the song Megan had joined in singing. Maria smiled at her and continued to sing. At the end, everyone clapped. Maria smiled and thanked them.

"I forgot how good you were." Bella said.

"I'd say you even rival Edward, and he's the best pianist I've ever heard. Where'd you learn to play?" Alice asked.

"I taught myself to play actually. I play the guitar too." Maria said.

"I have to say, Maria, that was very good." Edward said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks. Now, didn't you vsay something about a shopping trip?" Maria asked Alice. Alice's face lit up with excitement. She nodded happily.

"Yes! Let's go. Bella, you want to come with?" Alice asked her best friend.

"No, not really. You guys just go, I'll stay here." Bella shook her head. Alice shrugged her shoulders and led the other three out to Rose's car.

A couple of hours later, the four girls came back, arms loaded down with bags. Emmett and Jasper rushed over to help them, especially the witches. "Just put them on my bed, everythings mixed together. We'll sort it out later." Alice commanded the guys. The two vanished with the bags.

Maria looked around at Bella and Edward, who were sitting on the couch talking quietly. "Hey guys. Wheres everyone? Wyatt? Chris?"

"Esme is in the kitchen making dinner, Carlisle is at the hospital but he should be back soon, Wyatt and Chris said that they needed to take care of something with th Elders. How was the mall?" Bella answered, looking up at them. They heard Edward sigh and look away from them. Maria raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing.

"Great! We found some amazing things. We'll show them to you later." Alice said excitedly. She left the room and went to the kitchen, Rose following her. Edward got up and went quietly upstairs. Maria and Megan took a seat on either side of Bella.

"What's up is butt?" Maria asked bluntly. Bella sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It's nothing. He just wants things his way. It's a long story." Bella glanced one last time at the stairs and focused on her cousins. "So, Maria. You know we have to talk about that dream you had, right?"

"Who says?" Maria asked, smiling. "Seriously guys it was nothing."

Megan and Bella shared a look, before turning back to her. "Really? It had nothing to do with Andrew? You know he's not gone right? He's not going away that easily." Megan leaned forward and took Maria's hand in hers. "If it has anything to do with what we are dealing with, you need to tell us."

Maria took a deep breath and looked at them. She seemed to make a descision. "Okay. I'll tell you. The dream I had last night was just like the ones I used to have. Back when Andrew and Zankou were first defeated. Except last night's seemed so real. He had just killed everyone, and he was coming for me. He threw a fireball at me. As the fire hit my skin, that's when I woke up. Guys, I could feel the heat and the burn of the fire on my skin. It felt so real." Maria stood up and faced the the wall, away from the other two. She missed the worried looks the girls shared.

"Maria, why didn't you tell us?" Bella asked quietly.

"Because I hate feeling vulnerable! That's how I feel everytime I have these dreams. And telling you guys, it was like admitting to a weakness. He does this to me everytime I'm around him. I hate feeling like this!" Maria screamed in frustration.

"Like what?" Megan asked gently.

"Like I'm weak and useless." Maria said softly.

"Maria, you know you can tell us anything. We're your family, and we love you. Nothing's going to change that. You have to tell us when these things happen, okay?" Megan stood up and went over to her and embraced her in a big hug.

"The three of us need to stick together. We're stronger together. That means we have no secrets from each other, okay? As long as we stay together, we're strong. We're strong by ourselves, but together we're unstoppable." Bella stood up and the three cousins hugged tightly.

"Thanks you guys. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys before. So, who wants to tell Chris and Wyatt for me?" Maria asked, smiling when the other two gave her a look. "Come on you guys! Telling them will be a nightmare! Please?"

Megan rolled her eyes, but gave in. "Fine, I'll tell them, but you do it next time." Megan said before hearting out to find the guys.

Bella and Maria looked at each other, before Esme coming in to tell them that dinner was ready. Arm in arm they walked off to the kitchen.


End file.
